


The Obvious and the Oblivious

by FarFromNever



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromNever/pseuds/FarFromNever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's painfully obvious to everyone but Naruto and Kakashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious and the Oblivious

Kurama rolls his eyes as Naruto rubs his neck and grins sheepishly after the scarecrow compliments him. He can't surpress his smirk when the Hatake child (man now) blushes slightly as Naruto starts teasing him. 

Later that evening, he pounces on his opportunity.

“So you and Hatake?”

“Eh? What- no! No! He doesn’t even like me!”

 

“But you like him.”

 

“You're delusional.”

He questions how he got stuck with such a dim jinchuuriki. 

—

Sakura is strolling through the park when she catches sight of Kakashi and Naruto. She weighs her options: she can either, a) carry on her merry way, or b) watch those two oblivious idiots make fools of themselves. 

She hides and chooses option b. 

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I feel your hair?”

Kakashi's eye widens before he shrugs. 

Promptly, Naruto starts running his hands through it, tongue sticking out of his mouth in apparent concentration. He stops after a few minutes, looking slightly annoyed. 

“What's up?”

“I thought you put stuff in it,” Naruto huffed. 

“Are you disappointed?”

“Should I be?”

“I'd hope not.”

Sakura presses her hand against her mouth to keep from giggling at just how oblivious they are. 

—

At first, Minato wished that he was still alive so he could kick Kakashi’s ass. How dare he even look at Naruto like that?

Eventually, with some soothing words from Kushina, he calmed down. He began to notice how their son changed around Kakashi and grudgingly came around. 

What he doesn't understand is what's stopping them from being together. 

“We’re dead and even we can see it,” he protests. “Why can't they?”

“Oi, give them some time,” Kushina chides. 

He shakes his head, wondering how much time they'll actually need.

For such a genius, Kakashi could be such an idiot, he thinks. 

—

They're walking home and they all can't help but notice how Naruto and Kakashi don't stray too far from each other, even the “Springtime of Youth” comment. Sakura rolls her eyes and mutters about dense sensei’s and even denser students. 

When they stop for a rest in the evening, Neji and Tenten sit and watch them. 

“For all his melodramatics, Naruto seems to be quite attached to Hatake,” Neji states, watching the pair bickering softly in the dim light of the fire they'd built. 

“I think Kakashi’s quite attached to Naruto as well,” Tenten snickers. 

Across from them, Naruto has fallen asleep leaning on Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi himself is staring at the fire and if they squinted, they could see the outline of a smile through his mask. 

—

The new chef at Ramen Ichiraku listens carefully. 

“How much ramen can you eat?” 

“I don't know yet,” the blond man says thoughtfully. “I haven't tried it out yet.”

The chef turns around to put out new bowls for both of them and begins to sweep the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the one with the silver hair point over the blond's shoulder and exclaim, “what's that?” 

She and the blond both turn in the direction indicated before whipping their heads back. 

“What are you- seriously?”

There's no ramen left in the bowl in front of the masked man. She stares at the bowl before looking up and catching his gaze. He smiles with his eye before focusing his attention on his friend. 

“-do this every time!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the other man says, placing money on the table between them. 

The blond snorts derisively before hopping off of his stool. 

She can hear them bickering as they walk away and as she walks into the kitchen, she's shaking her head. 

“I see what you mean now,” she says to Ayame.

—

Kakashi is walking back to his apartment when he sees Iruka. He starts to wave but stops when he sees Iruka glaring at him. 

“What's wrong,” he asks. 

Glowering, Iruka makes his way over to Kakashi and pokes him in the chest. “Hurt him and I'll kill you,” he says before walking away. 

“Hurt who?”

The only answer he gets is a single finger gesture that is definitely not a jutsu from Iruka. 

—

“How long do you think it'll take them to catch on,” Shikamaru asks Ino. 

“I don't know,” she says thoughtfully. “Naruto’s pretty thick and Kakashi seems pretty smart.”

“Smart but emotionally constipated,” Shikamaru mutters. He goes back to staring at the sky. 

“They'll figure it out sooner or later.”

“Most likely later.”

—

After their latest race, Kakashi and Guy are tied at 52-52. They're walking back to Konohoa when Guy breaks the silence. 

“So you and Naruto...”

“Me and Naruto what?”

“How long have you two been together?”

He watches as Kakashi’s eyebrow raises before it comes back down in understanding. 

“No! We haven't- we’re not...”

“Are you sure, Kakashi,” he drawls. Suddenly he finds himself breathless and staring at the sky. He hears Kakashi storming away and laughs to himself. 

—

“What’s sex with Kakashi like,” Sai asks. 

“How would I know,” Naruto splutters. 

“You are dating, right?”

“No!”

“But I thought-”

“You thought wrong!”

Sai frowns as Naruto turns away to hide his blush. 'No, I think I'm right. You might be wrong this time.'

—

Kakashi is standing in his kitchen when he hears someone banging on his door. He goes to open it only to find Naruto standing there with a blood red face. 

“Naruto-”

“Can I come in,” he cuts him off. 

“Sure,” he says, raising his eyebrow. “What's up?”

Naruto paces for a few seconds before turning to face him. “Ikindasortalikeyou.”

He blinks. “Say that again.”

“I kinda sorta like you,” Naruto repeats, glaring at the floor as if it offended him. 

“I see.”

“You see? I come over here and all I get is 'I see'?”

Before he can say anything else, Kakashi is kissing him and he'd think his lips would be dry considering how they're always under that mask but they're actually-

Kakashi's lips. He was kissing Kakashi. And more importantly, he could feel Kakashi’s actual lips. 

He pulled away and stared. “Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”

“You're hot.”

Kakashi smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. 

—

That night, someone slipped a card under Kakashi’s door and when he opened it the following morning, he chuckled. 

“What is it?”

Still smiling, he handed the card over to Naruto and started laughing again when the blond swelled up in indignation. 

“Oi, it wasn't that obvious!”

“I think it might’ve been, if the card is anything to go by.”

The card said

'About damn time!

Best wishes,

Tsunade. (and the entire village)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this dream last night and I ship kakanaru so hard it's ridiculous. 
> 
> \+ I have this idea that love ones can watch the ones on earth from heaven/wherever they are in Naruto


End file.
